Death Libra AD145WD
Facebolt The Face on this Beyblade depicts Libra, the seventh astrological sign in the Zodiac. Libra’s symbol is The Scales, and this motif is featured on the Beyblade’s Face and Energy Ring. Energy Ring The regular release of Libra is a translucent green, featuring scales on opposite sides. This version is a light purple. The long slants on the side are exellent for ring attacks.The tallest beyblade combo is MF2 Death Libra 230HF/S. MF2 and Libra are nescesary. Fusion Wheel Metal Frame Death's Metal Frame acts as an "upper" layer of some sort to the Wheel. It has a series of upward and downward curves which gives it a serpentine-like look. This gives it resemblance to Sol and Cyclone due to this. The Metal Frame also shows more of a snake-like appearance in Defense Mode with its various scales. 'Core' '' ''' Death's Core acts a "lower layer" of some sort to the Wheel. It is straighter than the Metal Frame and features eight wing-like protrusions. These protrusions are slanted with various spikes to represent the wings of Quetzalcoatl. When together, Death appears much larger than any other Fusion Wheel seen before except for pre-HWS Escolpio, which is equal to Death in thickness, being 12mm in height. Therefore, Death is known as the "Rotating Wall". Death is also very thick and rock-like in design due to its "layers"; these layers, give it the appearance of Quetzalcoatl's body. Death has two modes, "Attack Mode" and "Defense Mode". In Attack Mode, the Metal Frame has a more offensive appearance with a multitude of gaps that greatly decrease the opponent's spin upon contact. In Defense Mode however, the Metal Frame is flipped so that it rests on top of the Core, covering the gaps and thus giving it Defense-Type capabilities; it lowers surface impact in order to increase Stamina. In comparison, Attack Mode is taller than when in Defense Mode. In addition when used with performance tips such as WD,WB, or RDF when death reaches a lower point in stamina it will perform a barrage attack that gradually chips away at its opponents stamina. Also, in Attack Mode, the Energy Ring is raised up, appearing more visible and the Metal Frame has somewhat of a crown-like appearance. For measurements, Death's diameter is 45mm, its radius is 22.5mm, and its circumference is 141.3mm. The gap created by Death in Attack Mode is not large enough to latch onto another Bey. But in performance, Death appears to be an excellent alternative to Duo or Twisted, due to Death's height, weight, width, and especially its balance; which is much better than Twisted's. Death has also been obtaining excellent results as an Attack, Defense, and Stamina Wheel, making it a triple-threat in any Mode. Because of this, this has made Death a very successful Fusion Wheel, preferably for Defense''.'' SpinTrack Armor Defense 145 (AD145) is shaped like the head of a funnel, being primarily circular with two curved protrusions that line down in order to act as armor, hence the name and to defend against hits. There are also two smaller protrusions between it, creating gaps. Just like Gravity, even though it was labeled for Defense, it was overshadowed by Spin Tracks like GB145 and 230 as AD145 cannot absorb hits as efficiently and is too light for Defense. Due to this, it has found to be a top-tier Track for Stamina customs because of its unique design, but if you replace AD145 with with Boost Disk 145 (BD145) (also the heaviest Spin Track so far), it makes a really good title for the entire bey itself. AD145 is still a better choice for Defense than 145. The Spin Track is great for Stamina and is top-tier of its class. It was re-released withFusion Hades AD145SWD. Preformance Tip Wide Defense, as its name implies, is the widest, along with EWD, of the Defense series of Performance Tips (D, SD, WD, EWD and PD). This brings numerous advantages, like the ability to not be knocked over easily. However, it also brings some disadvantages when compared to the other Defense Performance Tips. Due to its massive width that reaches the edge of the Bottom's perimeter, it is able to wobble at a significantly larger angle for a longer period of time than Defense or Semi-Defense, and at a much lower spin rate. This can be advantageous in many battles, particularly those between two Stamina-Types when they are about to topple over. However, if you happen to have a weaker shot than your opponent who is using a Bey such as Virgo DF145SD, Wide Defense's low spin rate towards the end of the battle will make it extremely easy for the opponent to knock it completely over. But if you launch the Bey at a special angle, it is impossible for him to knock you over. This low spin rate towards the end of the battle is created because in the process of wobbling at such a large angle, more friction is made with the stadium floor, thus decreasing its Stamina. This is all avoidable however if your shot is at least as powerful as your opponent, as the extra time it is able to spin on an angle will allow you to narrowly outspin D or SD based opponent. But WD still outclasses SD. It is also better than W2D since it has more Balance. It has more Stamina than WB and also recovers faster than it. However, WB has more defense due to more friction but because of that, it moves more, therefore lowering its defensive qualities. WD has significant defensive capabilities as well, but because it still uses a form of sharp tip, its friction with the stadium floor is decreased, which as a result makes it easier to knock around than a Tip like WB which has much more friction with the stadium floor. But since it can recover quickly, it does not matter. Wide Defense also has a brake ability when it gets smashed. Special Moves Final Judgement Libra Weighs the sins of the opponent and deals damage to the opponrents beyblade based on that. Gallery Facebolt_LIBRA_BB48_19979.png 180px-LIBRA.jpg Metalwheel4d_deth.jpg 180px-AD145.jpg WD.jpg 290px-MFB_Reaper.png|Libra's Bey Spirit Category:Unregistered Beys Category:Unregistered Bey Category:Unregistered Beyblade Category:Team Dark Star Category:User:TheScareCr0we